


Everything is Like a Dream...

by oursticksandstones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Festivals, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursticksandstones/pseuds/oursticksandstones
Summary: Wilbur walked through the familiar path, the path leading to L’manberg. As he entered inside the walls built by Eret, he heard a faint guitar being strung. It was Tommy. He was sitting underneath one of the trees with Wilbur's guitar in hand, with a half-eaten sandwich that Niki made beside him.“Tommy, if you’re trying to play the national anthem, you've got it completely wrong."“Well, I’d like to see you play the stupid thing!” Tommy replied, mumbling something else to himself.“To be fair, I did write it soo-”“Shut up, Wilbur.” Tommy put the guitar down and stood up. “What do you want?”Wilbur hummed in response. He smiled slightly and muttered, “Well, Tommy, what do you think about holding an election?”--AKA, Tommy dreams about the olden days where everything was perfect. Nothing went wrong and they were all happy. That's how the story always goes..right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit





	Everything is Like a Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in December (yes it took me almost 4 months to write this fuck you)  
> Decided it was finally time to (start to) get it done! :D
> 
> chapter 1 is mostly just a dramatic retelling about the indepandace war so sorry for it being maybe a bit boring? hopefully next chapter will be more..enetertaing? idk :/
> 
> I have no idea how ao3 works in regards to posting so I'm trying my best! i hope you enjoy the story friends!! :)
> 
> cw? - tommy gets shot (with a bow and arrow) and it talks about that slightly so? no blood or anything but just in case ill put a little warning, also curse word(s) warning just in case :)

The four men, Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy, stepped out of the Camarvan after a bit of discussion inside. Wearing only their blue uniforms with no weapons in hands, they stepped up to the opening of the walls where Dream and his group stood, one single piece of TNT laid between them. Even if they had armor or weapons to yield, it didn't seem like they would need them since there only seemed to be one piece of TNT laid in front of them. Wilbur prepared to say a speech, as he often would.

"Independence or  _ death _ .."

"If we get no revolution, then we want  _ nothing _ ."

"We would rather  _ die _ ... than give into you and join your SMP, Dream."

As Wilbur continued, Tommy reflected on the events of the week before.

The failed attempt of trapping the Dream Team members at the portal (which would later be known as the Battle of the Power Tower.). The sound of arrows whizzing by while they, calmly, read the Declaration of Independance inside the Camarvan. The explosion of his embassy, which resulted in the second battle of the war, The Battle of the Embassy. The sound of arrows whizzing again, coming hand-in-hand with the sound of the fire on the arrows dying once they landed. Despite many of the L'Manbergians having fatal burn marks and wounds, they continued, trying to fire back at the opposing side. Finally, they had a few seconds of peace once the other side retreated. Though, it was cut short once Tubbo realized they were heading to Ponk's Tower. Quickly running over to Punz's tower, which was arguably taller than Ponk's, Tubbo and Tommy headed to the top, bows in hand. After a while of trading arrow shots, the Dream Team members and Punz retreat, leaving L'manberg with yet another victory at the Battle of Two Towers. The moment of peace returning once more as they walk back to L'manberg. The memories of laughing and joking about still laying fresh in Tommy's mind, oblivious to the betrayal they were all about to experience. 

Now the last four L'Manbergians stand strong and proud at the opening gate of the country they're fighting for. Still, seeing Eret stand beside the opposing side hurt. Maybe one day they could recoil, but having his friends be hurt so deeply, to the point of all of them losing their first canon life, by someone they used to trust? That was unforgivable. 

"You can blow up  _ one  _ piece of tnt and 'I'll do all you want!'" Wilbur spoke confidently, saying the last part mockingly. "It means  _ nothing _ to us!

And with that being said, Dream and his goons stepped back. Dream pulled back his enchanted bow, aimed for the tnt, and set off it off. For some reason, hearing the sound of tnt being lit frightened Tommy, but he brushed it off as him still being shaken up about his embassy being blown up. Feeling Wilbur's hand on his shoulder and a slightly quiet, "Get back, get back. Don't let this hurt you, guys." They all stepped away as well. 

Once that tnt blew up, it didn't stop. Unbeknownst to the L'Manbergians, several more of these explosives had been planted underneath their home, causing it to all go up in a blaze of glory. For a few short seconds, while still in shock, Tommy stood still, not moving until Fundy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearby lake. Popping his head out of the water, completely soaked and cold, he watches as the last few explosions blow up while his friends yell in astonishment and pain. He quickly glances at Fundy, who's covered in burns and wounds before slowly swimming towards the remains of the Camarvan.

As Tommy enters the damaged vehicle, he hears Wilbur shout, "The Declaration! Th-the Declaration is..on the..it's off the frame!"

Tommy glances around and finds it's on one of the counters, quickly grabbing it before it fell into the small creator below him, he yells, "Got it!"

As soon as everyone was in close vicinity, Tommy shouted, "It's in times like this that you.. go down the, uh, the hole I conveniently made!"

They all ran through the underground tunnel while their voices overlapped and loud yell, the adrenaline from the recent event still active. Eventually, they all reach the end of the tunnel, making it to a small room made up of obsidian. The only other things in there were an Enderchest, a crafting table, and a jukebox. Staying close, although there was no real choice, they fixed some of the wounds they could. Mostly Tommy's, as he took most of the blow. Out of the blue, Tommy says, "I don't think we can win this." Face full of sorrow and guilt, but also childish hope. "But you know what we have left, Tubbo? We have each other." _Except for Eret._ Opening his Enderchest, he grabs one of his most prized possessions, which he had just gained back recently, and slid Cat into the jukebox, letting the upbeat song play.

"Now in this last moment between us, I'm really not sure..how..how long we have left." It felt like this was the end. Despite all four of them still having 2 lives left, it felt like they were goners.

Fundy spoke up, full of optimism, not wanting to accept that this could be the end, "Will, this is the point where you pull out the sly, last move.. please."

Hanging his head, Wilbur responds quieter than usual, "There is..no sly, last move..." He continued, talking about surrendering, leaving the rest of the boys hopeless as well. "Tommyinnit!" That count his attention. Imminently, he raised his head, making eye contact with Wilbur to show he was listening. "I want you to come with me to meet with Dream."

  


Before setting off, Wilbur, very strictly, telling Tommy to not ‘run his mouth’ or challenge Dream or anything that could potentially piss of the green man. Without saying anything in return and instead just giving a simple nod, they set off, the walk there being uncomfortably quiet.

  


Eventually, they come face to face with Dream. Tommy standing next to Wilbur as he half listens to their conversation, occasionally muttering something to himself, until something Dream says..just ticks him off. So he just starts yelling.

  


“Dream, yknow what? What if we fight right now-”

  


“Tommy! Tommy, calm!”

  


“What if we fight right now? Why don’t we have a 1v1, huh? A one man showdown, you son of a bitch!-”

  


“Tommy, you’re passion will get you nowhere!”

  


“You self-obsessed green bastard..” He took a breath, god, he has just said all those things, didn’t he? Wilbur speaks up, apologizing, but TommyInnit didn’t back down. “1v1, Dream.”

  


Wilbur pulls him aside, with the rest of L’manberg, “Tommy, you’re life is worth more than the revolution.” If he did this and he lost, this would be the 2nd canon life he’d lose, but..If he won..

  


In Tommy’s mind, it had already been set. He would have this duel with Dream. And he would win. For Wilbur. For Tubbo. For..L’manberg.

  


“If you win, you get independence. If you lose, you don’t get independence and..I get Mellohi.” Tommy swore he could see the fucking smirk Dream held behinde the mask, but for once he didn’t lash out. He simply agreed.

  


* * *

  


Suddenly, as he stood across from Dream on the Prime Path, both with no armor or weapons except for a bow, Tommy was anxious.

  


“What if I miss?? Wilbur, what happens if I miss?” He said, frantically, looking at Wilbur. Wilbur’s response stayed calm as he always did in moments like this. “Do I shoot him, Wil, or do I aim for the skies?”

  


“Tommy, I want you..I want you to do whatever your heart says..you should do.” 

  


Shooting to the skies wasn’t acceptable. All of L’manberg was counting on him. But what if Dream didn’t shoot? What if Dream shot to the skies? No. He wouldn’t have accepted the duel if he were to do that. ..Would he? No, he asked for Mellohi he’d definitely shoot. They both have 5 shots. He’d eventually have to shoot. Shoot or get shot.  _ Shoot or get shot. _

  


He was taken out of his thoughts by Dream speaking up. “Lemme just clarify, if you win, We grant L’manberg independence,  _ but  _ we regonzie it is still a part of Dream SMP.”

  


“That’s a fine condition,” Wilbur speaks up, standing on the sides of the path. “I will count 10 paces! When I have said the word  _ fire,  _ you may turn around and fire at each other. Do you both understand?”

  


They both say yes and Wilbur starts counting.

  


_ “One.” _

_ “Two.” _

_ “Three” _

_ “Four.” _

_ “Five.” _

_ “Six.” _

_ “Seven.” _

_ “Eight.” _

_ “Nine.” _

_ “TEN PACES, FIRE!” _

  


And almost as soon as it started, it was over..

  


TommyInnit had lost Mellohi, his Second life and L’manberg..well, y’know. While life slowly drained from his life and his vision became blurry, he saw a figure stand over him.

  


“I’m expecting Mellohi to be given to me and..”

  


He respawned. Surrounded by Spruce trees, he made his way over to Community House. He had a headache. It felt like the arrow was still stuck in his head and like he’d fall over at any second.

  


Dream stood in the Community House with the rest of his goons and L’manberg following suit.

  


Tommy looked over to L’manberg, but more specifically Wilbur, and then he looked over at Dream. “Dream can we.. Can we talk in private? Please?” They walked past the group and started heading down the Prime Path. “Okay. I’ll do this for L’manberg, I’ll give you both of the discs, if you let us have independence.” They took a turn, heading to L’manberg, but never actually entering.

  


“Wait-”

  


“Cat and Mellohi. Both of them.”

  


Dream turned to Tommy, before looking down at L’manberg and then back at Tommy. “That is..a very..interesting deal. That is very selfless of you! Those are your disc!”

  


“For..for L’manberg. For Wilbur. For Tubbo.” He laughed. “Not for Eret! The two discs, from our war, Dream, for independence.” They headed back to Tommy’s house. Tommy opened up the Enderchest, looking at both the discs, before grabbing them, and handing them off to Dream.

  


* * *

  


Tommy entered L’manberg, sitting down as soon as he could. God, this headache was killing him. Wilbur, Fundy and Tubbo making their way over to him as soon as they saw him.

  


“Wilbur, I’ve secured our independence.”

  


“You..you what? How? What did you do?”

  


“I gave him the disc, Wil! I gave him the disc!” Despite their shocked faces, Tommy held a smile on his face.

  


“My right hand man, Tommy fuckin’ Innit!” and with that, he was engulfed into a hug. Sure, he had just given away his prize possessions, but his friends were happy and L’manberg had gained Independence. “I need a new book! I need to write a new independence!”

  


They climbed atop of the remains of the Camaravan as the rest of the opposing (and technically, losing, according to L’manberg) side entered L’manberg. Wilbur was quickly handed a quil and he started writing. He read aloud as he wrote down the Declaration of Independance.

  


“As we gaze upon the swaths of redwood trees. The great hills to our south and the walls that have protected for years. I, as the now President L'Manburg hereby state,” Wilbur took a breath, looked over to Dream, and yelled, “YOOOOOOOO, SUCK IT GREEN, BOYYYYYYYYYYYY!!”

  


The whole group laughed, before Wilbur handed around the book and quill, asking the group to sign it. 

  


Even with the Bittersweet ending, he still sat on the bench at the end of the day with his best friend, Tubbo, listening to a disc.

**Author's Note:**

> most of this chapter (mostly dialogue) is heavily based and referenced after the smp videos on wilbur's and tommy's channels as well as the dream smp wiki and I also didn't really feel like checking for mistakes afterwards so if there's mistakes n' shit, pay it no mind


End file.
